Just Be Friends
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: Danny and Vlad's relationship is quickly falling apart, but all because of a plan by Vlad that is to make Danny happier in the long run. Will he truly end up happy? Or will they both end up with broken hearts and a bunch of regrets?
1. Chapter 1

So here's my new chapter fic. Only a three-shot, but something I've been wanting to write for forever. Monday's will be designated update days for chapter fics. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

A sigh fell through Vlad's lips as he watched Danny storm out near tears. Another fight that shouldn't have happened. Another fight that was coming between them. Another fight that was just making the gap bigger. Grabbing a glass, he poured himself some scotch as he sat in front of the fire. Autumn was quickly swirling in and the days were cooler while the nights were frost covered. Enjoying the burn of the amber liquid going down his throat, Vlad sighed yet again.

He hated causing the distance and the fights. Not to mention all of the problems between them that just seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Yet, it had to be done. Danny was going through drastic measures to be with him. Drastic measures that would not end well for any of them, but the young halfa didn't see that.

Ah, to be blinded by love.

Or made a fool by it.

Filling up his quickly emptied glass, he watched the fire crackle and pop with dull eyes. It was difficult, to pretend he no longer cared or felt the same about his lover. Especially when it was all a charade. Danny was losing everything by being with the billionaire. Vlad wasn't go to stand by and watch him do that just to be with him. It wasn't fair to the teen. And despite how much he wanted to keep the young halfa to himself, he knew he couldn't do that.

Not only was it not healthy, but it hurt Danny too much.

So a couple of months ago, he had noticed just how hurt Danny was and how much stress he was under. That was when he came up with the plan to end their relationship.

But Danny was stubborn.

So he knew he couldn't just break it off with that explanation or no explanation. He wouldn't settle for that. Vlad had to cause something between them. Create a rift that shouldn't be there. So when he broke it off, Danny could accept it and move on. Could heal.

It proved harder than he anticipated. Although the young halfa was clueless most of the time, he noticed something was wrong right away. And he tried to fix it, like any person would. Vlad would let it seem like it was fixed, but it would keep popping up or he would do something similar. Then he created more problems and issues. Things that Danny didn't know how or couldn't fix without the help of Vlad. And he was far from helping.

He slowly changed his attitude. It couldn't be an overnight thing or the teen would catch on. Danny was far more mature for his age than what other's thought. And he wasn't nearly as clueless as he seemed sometimes. Especially when it came to those he cared about.

The young hybrid tried to handle things like a far older adult would. Over time, the stress of everything and their relationship was wearing him down and he was having difficulty not losing his temper with a few small words. It was easier to cause problems now that it had been going on for a few months.

Vlad hated it.

He hated he had to do this to Danny. It hurt both of them so much, but he had no other choice. The teen wouldn't break it off with him, no matter what happened. Vlad could see just how much the ghost hero loved him and wanted to make it work. So in a few weeks, he would break up with Danny instead of waiting for the young halfa to break it off.

It would hurt.

So much, that just the thought left him breathless and nauseated.

And he would hate himself for doing it to the both of them.

But when his young love would move on and reclaim his life, he would know he succeeded. He just had to wait for that moment to happen, long down the road. Then he would know he did the right thing. Because Danny would be happy. Truly happy and healthy and with someone that was perfect for him.

Swirling the scotch in the glass, he downed the rest of it before pouring a third round. He had to bear through the pain while they were still together. Even if it meant drinking more than he should. All in order to be numb to the pain he experienced each night Danny refused to stay over because of an argument that day.

The teen's friends had tried to contact him. Probably to ask why he was hurting Danny, but he never answered. Even the young halfa's family had attempted to speak with him, but he wouldn't accept their calls. Vlad would pretend he wasn't home when they visited. When one of them would show up at his mayoral office, he would tell his secretary to show them out.

It was difficult, but it helped his case when Danny would talk to them and they would tell him about it. It created another problem for his arsenal. Another problem he didn't want, but needed to have.

After an hour and a whole bottle of expensive scotch, he made his way to bed.

His heart hurt, but it was somewhat dulled by the liquor.

Their relationship was over already. Vlad was in the process of preparing himself for that final knife to cut him. He just hoped Danny saw that it was over and didn't put up a fight.

If he did, Vlad wasn't sure he could continue with his plan.

And Danny would end up worse off than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny smiled as they walked hand in hand, the cool autumn breeze blowing through their hair. They had been fighting a lot recently, but this was one of the better days. He figured it was just stress they each had that was causing it. As Vlad stopped them by the lake, he pulled his hand away to face him.

"Vlad? Is something wrong?"

The man's face was unnaturally blank as he faced him and worry filled his stomach. Swallowing thickly, he tried to take the older halfa's hand again, but Vlad put his hands into his coat pockets. "Daniel, we need to talk."

Nodding, he gave a small smile. "What about?"

"About us. Daniel, I don't know how other way to put this, but it's not working out." Danny's heart dropped as his smile turned into a frown. His stomach twisted and turned as he digested the words.

"What?" Clearing his throat, he searched those midnight blue eyes for a sign of something, anything.

"It appears as if our relationship wasn't meant to be. You know how much we've been fighting. And nothing is getting fixed or improving. This is doing nothing but hurting the both of us. It would be best to part ways than to try to keep a failed relationship going." Vlad gazed at him with no emotion while Danny felt a roaring sea inside him.

"No, Vlad, we can make it work! Yeah, we're having some trouble, but all-"

"Daniel." He stopped talking as he felt his breathing become harsh. His hands began to shake and he grabbed onto his scarf and gently played with it. "The spark isn't there anymore. I'm sorry, but perhaps it's best if we just be friends instead of lovers. I still love you Daniel, but that alone doesn't make a relationship. Especially when that love doesn't have the spark of romance in it."

Danny let his head fall, tears welling up in his eyes. Vlad was right, well, mostly. He still felt that spark every time they touched, but if the man didn't...there was nothing he could do. Unsure of what to say, he gave a small, sad smile. "I love you Vlad…"

"I know little badger," he whispered softly. The billionaire kissed his forehead before turning around and walking away to leave the teenager to himself. Danny watched him leave before running in the opposite direction. Tears falling down his cheeks as he felt his heart break.

A few days later and he realized he lost his whole world. College didn't seem to matter anymore, nor did ghost hunting. His friends and family were beyond ecstatic they broke up, even though they tried to comfort him. It was still obvious they were happy about it. He had cried it all out the first night and now just felt empty. Danny's chest hurt so much, he didn't know what to do. It almost felt like his whole body hurt because of it.

As time passed, he slowly got better. He and Vlad didn't talk again after that. The man had shipped what little possessions he had left in the mansion to him less than a week after they split. He had focused all on college during that time. It had been hard enough to just eat and sleep, let alone focus on school. Danny put all of his time and effort into it then, giving up ghost hunting for Valerie and his parents to do.

Now it was his senior year and he finally moved on and was dating again. He was doing great in school and had somewhat of a normal life. He still felt the stab of pain whenever he thought of Vlad, which was often, but it wasn't something he could help. The ghost hero had ended up having a few one night stands when his friends would drag him out to parties, but they always ended badly when he would call out Vlad's name on accident.

But he had ended up with a crush and went after it. The crush turned into a relationship and he was happy again. With no embarrassing wrong name calling either. Although he still wished he could have done better and prevented his relationship with Vlad from turning sour the last few months of it and embraced it while it lasted, but he couldn't change the past.

Whenever he would think back on Vlad, he would remember that even though the man said they could be friends, they hadn't talked since that Autumn day in the park. It was probably for the best, but he also wanted someone to talk with. Someone who was just like him. Someone who understood.

But it looked as if he could never have that.

Not without the pain as well.

For either of them.

So Danny had decided to move on and put Vlad in the past. Where he belonged. Maybe then he could truly be happy.

Despite the pang in his heart telling him otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Anddd the last chapter. It was only a short three-shot and it went just the way I wanted it to :)

* * *

Vlad sighed as he looked out his office windows. It had been four years since Danny and he broke up and it still hurt as if it happened yesterday. The billionaire had watched as the young hybrid slowly broke down and then got better after it. Now, the ghost hero was in a healthy relationship and seemingly in love.

Which is the way it should be.

He couldn't move on though. Danny was his one true love, even if he wasn't Danny's. Over the past few months, they had gotten into contact again. But they were truly friends now, albeit still getting their feet wet in that area. The young man wore his heart on his sleeve just like always, so he could still read him.

And it appeared as if Danny had truly moved on from him. That hurt more than their breakup. There was nothing he could do though, since he was the one to break off the relationship. Yet, it had helped the ghost hero to become stronger and more mature. Not to mention be able to have a healthy relationship.

Vlad had also spoken with the young hybrid's friends to make sure he was moving on. They stated that he never mentioned still being in love with him so they assumed so. The two young adults had been confused when the billionaire approached them, but something had shined in their eyes when he asked his questions. Even after talking to them, he still couldn't figure it out, so he brushed it off as their lingering hatred. But that was just a guess, they were much better at hiding their emotions than Danny.

The sun was beginning to set, sending ambers, golds, and ruby colors across the city and through his window. The colors settling on his office wall in strange patterns from the other buildings they reflected off of. It reminded him of that autumn day he so often looked back on.

Recalling the brokenhearted face of his lover always made a painful stab in his chest. But he etched every moment with the young man into his memory. Every moment that was them as partners. Especially before the fighting began. The soft, shy touches Danny would give him. Soft, wispy, black hair that hung over dazzling blue eyes. Ringing laughter when he was tickled or enjoying himself. The bright smile that could make him always happy.

A pouting face. Long lashes on pale skin. The healthy blush that would slowly spread to his ears. Scars on a toned body that shuddered and squirmed with every touch. The low voice that would turn husky with arousal and pleasure. The way he would moan and writhe beneath him with just a soft touch.

Stray tears rolled down the billionaire's face as he closed his eyes and lost himself in his memories.

A soft knock came from his office door. "Mr. Masters? The meeting is going to start in five minutes. Are you alright?"

Keeping his back to his door, he took a deep breath. "I'm quite alright. I'll be there momentarily." His secretary closed the door and he took a minute to compose himself before he gathered his briefcase to head to the meeting. Locking his memories tightly back in his mind.


End file.
